The Begining
by RaRa
Summary: This is the begging of when our favourite characters are grown up and will continue till they die boohoo plz read and review
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1 Disclaimer: I do not own anything or relates to Harry Potter. It is all J.K. Rowling's. If it were mine I wouldn't be here right now I would be in Disney land. This chapter is just telling you what happened to all of the characters.  
  
Ginny was running to the Burrow from down the road where she had landed when she apparated. She thought "oh how wonderful! This is going to be the best thanksgiving ever!" She gets so excited she runs all the way even faster. Her high heels clicking as she ran. She only fell over about 7 times because she kept on tripping on her heels. The village people thought it was hilarious. As she got in the Burrow door she was greeted by her mother. Molly suffocated her in hugs and kisses. Ginny, Molly and Arthur were the only ones there because everyone else was coming the next day. After the hugging and kissing episode they all sat down in the living room for a nice cup of tea. Well actually in Ginny's case juice. So they got to talk. Molly said to Ginny " So Dear how is your new job doing?" " OH it is doing fine! Everything at Hogwarts brings back so many good memories. Everyone there respects me. The only weird thing I still can't believe is that I got the job of Charms Professor." Arthur then asked Ginny " Have you heard from Harry lately?" " Oh yes, I have I heard from him just this morning he came over for a cup of juice this morning. Then he just decided to tickle me to my death." After that they decided to go to bed, as it was quite late. Ginny went up to her childhood room. That she had had since she was a little baby. With its baby blue walls. The nice flowery wallpaper. Her nice bed with its plain blue covers and its blue satin sheets. Her big fluffy white pillow. It all made her remember about how much she missed the Burrow. As she layed down in her bed she thought of all that her family had achieved. First there was her dad he was the Minister of Magic. Her mom just went along with life with no complaints. No one seemed to know how she could do that. Bill had got a promotion at Gringotts. He also got married to Fleur Delacour about 3 years ago. They have a little one on the way. Then there is Charlie. He just got married about a year ago to Alena Smith. Then didn't have any children yet. Percy got married to Penelope Clearwater about 5 years ago. They have two kids, Peter age 3 and Emma age 1. Fred and George the good ol' twins. They got married to their Hogwarts sweethearts. Fred of course got married to Angelina Johnson no one was surprised with that. They had one little girl called Alicia. George got married to Katie Bell. They had a little boy called Nathan. Then there was dear Ronniekins. She was the only one he ever allowed to call him Ronniekins. Anyways him and Hermione had got married about a year ago too. They had one on the way. Ginny of course was last in line. She was engaged to of course Harry Potter. They were getting married in December. She couldn't see how her family had gotten so successful in the little time. And how they had gotten larger with people that is. After that she soon drifted off to sleep. When she awoke the next morning. There was a person looking at her sitting in a chair on the other side of the room. She couldn't exactly tell who it was because she was only half awake. AS she slowly got out of her bed the person came closer. She knew who it was then she ran towards the person and gave him a big kiss. It was of course HARRY! She told him he had to get out of the room so she could get dressed. She put on a nice pair of jeans. They were light blue and they had glitter all over them. She put on a red glittery halter-top. As it was quit e nice out for an October day. She put on her Spongebob Squarepants toe socks. She then brushed her hair for about five minutes. Then she put her long curly red hair in a ponytail. She then opened the door. Harry said, " You looked wonderful Gin! I just love the socks they add such a finishing touch. As the day went on more and more of the Weasley family came. Even Sirius and Remus were invited, because like Molly said " OH you are so much like family so just come." As the woman started supper, the men played Quidditch outside in the back. Soon supper was almost ready. They had just all started to sit down when....  
A.U. I am going to leave you with a cliffhanger I am so evil. I will update every day though. Plz review and read! 


	2. Chapter 2

The Beginning Chapter 2  
  
They had just all started to sit down when.. An owl flew through the window and landed on Ginny's lap. She gave out a surprised "OH!" She took the letter from the owl,which was hers and opened it. It said this,  
  
Dear Miss Weasley, Your dress is finished. You can come pick it up anytime now. If it is not picked up by November 25 we will throw it out. Thank you for purchasing it through Madame Malkin's! Love Madame P.S. Congratulations Ginny,you will look beautiful in it!  
  
Everyone stared at her because they didn't know what the letter was for and wanted to know what was in it. She gave out another "Oh!" and said" It was from Madame Malkin my dress is finished."  
Then everyone started talking and eating again! It made Ginny giggle.  
Then Molly ran into the cooking area with Ginny close behind her to get the food. There was turkey,pudding,potatoes(Ron's favourite),rice,cranberries,gravey,peanuts and a whole lot more. There was enough food to give to an army Ron always joked!Molly and Ginny put all the food on the table which took a while, then they sat down too.Mr.Weasley asked Ginny to say the grace." We thank you lord for this wonderful food and for being together with our family. Without all of this it would have been a very bad thanksgiving! Amen." "Very good Ginny," said Mr. Weasley. "LETS EAT THEN WE SAID GRACE AND THAT STUFF!" said a very hungry Ron. "Ron, be quiet and patient we will start in a few minutes." Everyone started to laugh at that. After they finished eating, they all went into the living room and started talking about Ginny and Harry's wedding. Ron and all the other men were talking with Harry. And all the woman were talking to Ginny. This went on for a few hours.Then they all went to bed  
  
The Day of the wedding  
  
It was July 14! The day of the wedding there was a lot of hustle and bustle around the Weasley household. Sirius and Remus had come to get the chairs ready for the guests, since the wedding was going to be near the Weasley's woods. This was the guest list  
  
Guest List Molly and Arthur Sirius and Remus Charlie and Alena Bill and Fluer Percy,Penelope,Peter and Emma George,Katie and Matthew Fred,Angelina and Nathan Ron and Hermione Professor Dumbledore Professor McGonagall Professor Flitwick Arabella Figg Mr. And Mrs. Diggory Sheamus Finnagin Lavender Brown Parvati and Padma Patil Cho Chang Neville Longbottom Colin and Denis Creevey Emma Watts(Ginny's friend) Chloe Patterson(Ginny's friend) Elizabeth Smith(Alena's sister) Gabrielle Delacour(Fluer's sister) Alicia Spinnet Oliver Wood . The list went on and on for about two more pages of names. Upstairs the women were helping Ginny get ready.There was Fluer,Alena,Hermione,Angelina,Katie,Chloe Patterson and Emma Watts helping her get ready upstairs.Right now Ginny was putting on her dress.She came out and there was a lot of "Ohh and Ahh's" Her dress had spaghetti straps that had silver sparkles on them so did the collar of the dress. Then it was very tight and then at her waist it got loose. It wasn't puffy at all it just was a teeny, tiny bit. Then she wore white ballet slippers on her feet.Then they did her her curly red hair. They left two curls on either side of her face. With the rest the pulled it into a french twist.On her finger was her beautiful ring. It had a ruby and an emerald together in a shape of a heart.She put on her charm bracelet that she got from Harry for her 16th Birthday.She only put on lipstick and that was all. The women said she was naturally pretty and didn't need any to ruin her face.She giggled at that.  
Then the bridesmaid got ready. The bridesmaid were Chloe,Emma Watts and Elizabeth Smith.Their dresses were baby blue. They had short sleeves and were ruffly at the top and straight at the bottom. They had blue high heels to match too. The maid of Honor was Hermione of course. Hermione was one of Ginny's best friend during the last few years of Hogwarts. She had a emerald green dress it hard thicker spaghetti straps and was ruffly at the top and straight at the bottom.She had black high heeled sandals. Her hair was curled. The bridesmaid's hair was curled too.  
The flower girl was Percy's daughter Emma. She didn't look at thing like Percy or Penelope besides Percy's hair. Her hair was always really curly. She had freckles scattered all over her face. She had a little dimple in one of her cheeks. She was always smiling or giggling. People said she was just like Ginny. Percy named Ginny her godmother. Emma was Ginny's favourite niece she was also her only one too!  
The little Emma's dress was a medium blue color.It looked adorable on her.She was now two years old.She had these white little dress sandals. And Ginny had tied a blue ribbon in her curly hair. The flowers petals she had were lilies and roses.Red,orange,pink and purple colors. Then it was time. Little Emma skipped into the aisle. Everyone started smiling because it looked so cute. Then came the bridesmaid and groomsmen. And then walked in Hermione and Ron because they were the Maid of Honor and the best man. Although Ginny really wanted Charlie to be the best man because he was her favourite brother. Then walked in Harry. Then the bridal march began. Mr.Weasley walked in with his daugher. He looked so proud. He was smiling so big Harry thought his face would break. He looked so proud to have his favourite and only daughter. When the priest said " Who gives this bride away?" Mr. Weasley answered very proudly" I give my beautiful daughter away!" Then he kissed her on the cheek. Ginny walked to where she was supposed to stand. She looked right into Harry's eyes.When she said "I do!" she was crying so softly. Then the priest said those magic words" You may now kiss the bride." Harry kissed her and she kissed him back with such emotion. The priest said" I know pronounce you husband and wife. World I must introduce to Mr. And Mrs. Harry Potter. With that Harry winked at Ginny and she began to giggle and she leapt in to his arms and he carried her to the front of the Weasley house. When he set her down she began to giggle her head off.After an hour of talking to everyone, Harry took her to see their new house. She loved it. They had to go back and get changed for the supper and the dance. They really didn't change at all actually just had to go freshen up. Then the limo came and picked up the bridal party and Mr. And Mrs. Weasley and Sirius. Remus had to sit at a table.When the new couple walked in everyone started clapping. They all ate supper. Then the bride and groom had their first dance. They danced to the power of love by Celine Dion. Then Mr.Weasley got to dance with his daughter.They danced to "I remember the night when you came into this world I couldn't believe the doctor when he said it's a little girl I said" now doc you must be lying you see a want a boy Then he layed you in my arms and my heart sang with joy Daddy's Girl,Daddy's Girl Im the center of Daddy's World I know im daddy's number 1 for he loves me like a son Daddy's Girl I recall the day I took you to a baseball game You brought along your baby doll and all it baby things We sat there playing house while the rogers played the brave's An' everyone in the bleachers looked at us as if to say Daddy's Girl, Daddy's Girl Im the center of Daddy's World I know im Daddy's number 1 for he loves me like I was a son Daddy's Girl,Daddy's Girl I recall the day I took you on a fishing trip You said Daddy won't the hook hurt the fishy's lip? And you said if it don't those things in the can will die Then he turned those worm's a lose and chased some butterflies Daddy's Girl,Daddy's Girl Im the center of Daddy's World I know Im Daddy's number 1 for he loves me as I was a son Daddy's Girl,Daddy's Girl I recall the day your young man came to call Seems like only yesterday we swam and played football But I know the time is coming that I must set you free But no matter where you are you know what you are to me Daddy's girl, Daddy's Girl Im the center of Daddy's World I know Im Daddy's number 1 for he loves me as I was a son Daddy's Girl,Daddy's Girl Daddy's Girl,Daddy's Girl,Daddy's Girl" Ginny was giggling the whole time. Mr.Weasley was too because he remembered when he did all those things with her and when she sang that at her graduation day.Then he had to give her back to Harry but before he did that. He did this " Harry you must treat my little girl very good and you have to let her visit me because she will always be my little girl!" Then all of a sudden Harry started to laugh Ginny was squatting and walking to where they were and say " Hi Daddy and Hawwy!" Then everyone around them started laughing. Then Harry had another dance with Ginny. They danced to Do you Believe in Magic "Do you believe in magic in a young girls heart you can free her whenever it starts It's magic!and if the music is groovy it makes you feel like that your having a good time And it feels like you got magic in your feet ...(I don't know the rest of it) She danced with Charlie and the rest of her brothers,her cousins,Harry,her dad and little kids like little Emma! Then her and Harry left for their honeymoon. They went to Flordia. They also stopped at Disney World1 They were there for two weeks they they went back to London of course. They had a big welcome back party. Then they had to get their stuff from their apartments and take it to their house. Their was like 200 boxes of things. Most of them were Ginny's.  
When they had moved in which took like a month. They invited everyone over for a party. It was pretty wild. There was like 30 people.  
They had lived in their house for about a month when Ginny found out that she was.. Pregnet.(sorry for any spelling mistakes my spell check isn't working)  
9 months later It is May 24! Ginny had just had her baby. It was a GIRL! They named it Tiger Lily Potter. They named her Tiger Lily so when she was older she could pick either of them for her name and the one she didn't want as her first name would be her nickname.They also named her that because she looked like her grandmother Lily, except that her hair had more of an orangey tint to it so she was like a Tiger Lily. That is how she got her name. Pretty weird!She was the cutest little thing Ginny had ever seen in her life. Tiger Lily had orangey-reddy hair. She had big green eyes. She had freckles all over her little baby face. She had two little dimples too! She was the smallest thing too. She only weighed 4 ½ pounds. The doctors thought she wasn't going to live but she did.  
2 year later Tiger Lily was still cute her orangey hair was now curly like her mom's and her cousin Emma. She like both of her names. Her nickname was Tigger.But she only let her Daddy,Uncle Charlie and Sirius call her that. If anyone else called her that she would get mad at them. She let him Mom called Her Tiggy Lily.  
End -RaRa Disclaimer:I don't own Harry Potter it belongs to J.K.Rowling and I don't own the song Daddy's Girl Red Sovine does Next chapter will be out soon 


End file.
